The present invention relates to a fastening assembly of the type used to fasten panels together.
Fastening devices of the type represented by the present invention may be used to lock or fasten together a variety of structures such as the lids on trunks, packing cases and the like. They may also be used to fasten together any two structures which meet at a butt-like joint. As used herein, the term "panel" is used to describe and include any structure suitable for securing by the fastening device described herein and includes the panels used to make up trunks and packing cases.
One problem that is encountered by present types of fastening devices of this general type is that they protrude out from the sides of the trunk, case or other panel and form an obstruction particularly when they are in the unlocked position. The protrusions can be hazardous at times and can cut or scrape.